Elevator Adventure
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Tokio Hotel; twincest; Tom doesnt know what came over Bill when they entered an elevator. All he can do is hold on for the ride. Contains top!Bill. Personally, I think that should always be a warning. -.-'


A Tokio Hotel Fanfic

Title: Elevator Adventure

Pairing: Twincest, dont like, dont read.

-

Tom didn't know what came over Bill

Tom didn't know what came over Bill.

They had just gotten back from a mini-concert, testing their presence among some pre-teens in a sparsely populated park, when Bill out of nowhere, and pounced on him in the elevator.

Once the door to said elevator had shut firmly, cause of Bill pressing the close button-insuring Georg and Gustav would have to take the next one, he had shoved Tom against the harsh metal railing along the side and proceeded to smother his neck in wet and inexperienced kisses.

If he were honest with himself, he would admit this really didn't surprise him. Bill was always finding new ways to jump him, but never so openly, and in a public elevator nonetheless. Tom's slight worry did not go unnoticed by his brother, at least to some extent, because the second Bill took to inhale, he turned quickly to the rows of buttons on the elevator wall. Without thinking, he quickly pressed the emergency stop and both of them stumbled as the elevator lurched to a halt.

Bill gazed back at Tom, a slow grin inching its way across his face. Tom wasn't sure if he liked that look, but the increasing pressure in his pants decided it was all right.

Before he could even think to question Bill, he was once again being smothered in excited kisses, this time on his mouth where he was more than happy to participate.

He brought his hand up to the back of Bill's neck, smoothing along the short hairs that covered his tattoo before he tangled his fingers in the short spiky locks. Tom kissed him the same way he always did when they knew they didn't have time to do anything else. He held the back of his head, and slowed their movements.

Bill huffed angrily. He wasn't having it.

He wrenched his lips from Tom's, and turned his attention to the growing bulge in his brother's pants.

He plunged his hand down the wide waist of Tom's baggy jeans and quickly grabbed a hold of him. He had to do it quickly, because he knew if he slowed down even a little, Tom would stop him.

Tom jerked, his entire body twisting as shocks of pleasure ran down his spine.

"Aah, Bill, what the hell!?"

Bill smirked but only blew air upwards quickly, trying in vain to move his bangs from obscuring his view.

Bill dove inward again, attaching his lips to Tom's neck, sucking the skin in his mouth and biting softly. Tom moaned against him, but he knew they had to stop.

"Bill, Bill, we cant, fuck, we'll be caught," His words were breathed quickly, and blended together against their meaning. Tom's warning fell on deaf ears, or rather, uninterested ears as Bill suddenly decided fucking was the best idea he had ever heard, and proceeded with yanking Tom's shirt over his head and shoving his pants down over his hips, letting them fall to the ground around Tom's ankles.

Tom wondered once again what the fuck was running through his brother's head. Sure, it had been an all right concert, small—the way Tom liked them. He was convinced they weren't going to make it very big, Bill, however, thought everything but that. Bill was confident they were going to reach the stars. Tom just rolled his eyes and humoured his baby brother when he was in those moods.

Tom recalled the look he had received from Bill during Leb' Die Sekunde and shuddered. Bill had been everything tonight. Jumping around, smiling, dancing (horribly), and embodying the idea of being on the top. Tom had a sudden fear there was more to those words than what he had originally thought.

"Bill," Tom choked out, suddenly needing to know, "Bill, what the hell?" Unable to form coherent sentences, and uncaring that he sounded like a petulant child, Tom pushed Bill back and awaited an answer.

Bill stared at him for a moment before understanding crossed his features. He grabbed Tom's hand and brought it to the front of his pants where Tom could feel how turned on his brother was.

"Because you were hot tonight. And elevator sex turns me on."

Tom groaned at the words, but had no time to process a response because Bill had already lifted his leg, curling it around his waist.

Tom shuddered when he felt slick fingers reaching between his legs, but did nothing to hinder Bill's movements. He was done arguing the pros and cons of this dangerous escapade. Pro had won by a landslide at Bill's confession.

Tom moaned, horrified at his own reaction to Bill's ministrations.

"You carry lube around with you?" he stuttered out, wanting to distract himself from the situation, afraid he would make more noises that would further embarrass him in from of his normally more vocal twin. Bill giggled, the sound causing goosebumps to prickle across his skin. Tom was only slightly aware he was being turned on by a _giggle_.

"Its lotion. But I wouldn't be surprised if I reached into your pants and found some on _you_,"

Tom tried to laugh but it was quickly transformed into a moan of sorts when he felt Bill's finger breaching his body.

Tom huffed, even though they'd done this before, it was still uncomfortable. He preferred to be doing this to Bill. Why he hadn't fought him harder on this, he didn't know. Something about Bill not even asking, just taking…was really turning him on.

"This would be easier if you were facing the wall," Bill commented, kissing Tom's lips lightly, letting his tongue linger along the smooth pink flesh. Tom flushed and immediately felt appalled at himself for doing it. Bill was looking at him so innocently. He looked just like he did when Tom was about to fuck him, cheeks rosy, eyes glossy, his mouth slightly agape, with his piercing only barely visible in the crappy elevator lighting.

Bill prompted Tom by slowly letting his leg drop from his waist, and before Tom even knew what he was doing, he was facing the elevator wall.

Bill felt a sudden rush of arousal and wrapped his arms around his brother's naked body, running his tongue along the back of his neck. Tom gripped the cold metal railing, his back arching of its own accord, his ass rubbing firmly against Bill's clothed erection.

Tom flushed brightly, immediately grateful for the change in position so that Bill wouldn't be able to see him. Bill was still fully clothed. His arms shook as he gripped the railing, trying to stop the shake from spreading to the rest of his body. Something about Bill…Bill was the only one who could do this to him. Reduce him to this, this quivering mass of boneless flesh.

Bill reached around them suddenly, closing his fist around Tom's straining erection. Tom sucked in a hissing breath. Well, maybe not completely boneless, he decided.

Bill knew his body as well as he did, so instead of moving his hand, he just kept it there. Tom wondered which was worse, coming too early or waiting for it.

He spread his legs when he heard the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled down, and arched back against his brother. He didn't care he was being wanton, he wanted to get off. Now.

His silent wish was granted as he felt his brother's arousal bump his entrance. Bill hissed at the contact and Tom felt vindicated, at least he wasn't alone with the feeling.

Tom realized with a start that Bill wasn't going to prep him any farther than just one finger, and when Bill slowly began to push into him, he knew Bill must've used the rest of the lotion on himself.

It was slow, and Bill kept pulling back out, grunting, and pushing back in, going a little further each time.

"Bill," Tom started, his fingers beginning to cramp where he was gripping the railing.

"I know," Bill countered.

"Just…Ah, get some from my pants," Tom felt his face heat up beyond what it already was and he felt faint. Bill smiled against his neck.

"I knew you carried it around with you," Bill pushed in completely, until he couldn't anymore, both of them moaned.

Bill didn't take him up on the request, and words failed them both as he started to move.

Bill's movements were unpracticed and irregular, they knew they wouldn't last, for what Bill lacked in proficiency he made up for with enthusiasm.

Tom clenched his teeth, trying to muffle the sounds he made. He knew he would never live it down if Bill made him scream like a whore. Which he was threatening to do with each sharp thrust into his body. Bill was literally fucking him against the wall. The wood of the elevator side felt icy against his bare chest, it was a sharp contrast to how hot he felt everywhere else.

Whatever had gotten into Bill earlier was rearing up again as he cried out and ground against his brother's ass. Bill reached his hand forward to grasp the same metal bar Tom held onto, his hand gripping beside his brother's. He seized the bar, using it as a lever to help him rock against Tom with intent.

Bill gasped, crying out sharply and Tom smiled. He was glad that no matter how they did this, Bill always ended up being the louder of the two. Bill was enthralled. He buried his face into Tom's neck, biting and licking, overjoyed with the fact that he could do as he wished here, no one would check Tom's _back_ for marks.

Tom gasped as Bill fingernails dragged across his stomach and up his side, he jerked back against Bill, feeling himself getting closer. He wondered if Bill was too.

Bill dug his short black nails against Tom's neck before he buried his fingers into Tom's scalp. He twisted his hand, gathering a tangle of short dreads in his hand. He yanked Tom's head back, his movements becoming forceful and jerky. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and moaned low in his throat, his hands felt numb from holding the bar too tightly.

Bill's mouth connected with Tom's neck again, directly below his ear. Tom could hear his brother's ragged gasps, and feel his hot breath bathe his face.

They were both so lost, they almost didn't notice the elevator start moving again. Tom gasped, his eyes flying open as he stiffened. This was bad.

Bill continued. Tom knew he would. You don't just stop Bill in the middle of something. No matter what it is.

Tom started panting, his insides feeling like fire whenever Bill pulled out, almost…

The elevator bumped and made an alarming crashing sound, sending its two occupants forward, slamming into and against one another. The result was phenomenal. Tom would remember it being accidental, but at the moment he hardly cared. The elevator had sent Bill plunging into him, his cock ramming roughly inside, to an angle they hadn't reached before. Bill shrieked, clawing at Tom's hair as he came hard inside his brother. Tom saw stars and shuddered, violently coming against the railing, all over both his and Bill's hands.

They stayed that way for mere moments before Tom turned around, letting Bill's softening cock slide out of him slowly, comfortably. Bill was shaking, he always shook after they came together. Tom held him for a moment before the elevator gave another jerk, indicating it had reached its destination.

Tom looked at Bill's frightened face as the elevator chirped, signaling the doors to open.

Tom dove for the close button but tripped over the pants at his ankles. He fell into the panel and pressed it repeatedly. The doors had already begun to open, but they quickly shut once Tom had pressed the button.

"Holy shit," he breathed, nearly hyperventilating. Bill was already behind him, tugging his pants up and buttoning with trembling fingers. "God, Bill, what were you thinking?" Tom gave his brother an incredulous stare before Bill burst into laughter. He stood up, tucking himself back into his pants and carefully doing up the zip. He turned around, picking up Tom's shirt and handing it to him, still smiling.

"I do believe I already told you what I had been thinking." There was a moment of silence before Bill started giggling uncontrollably, unsuccessfully trying to hide it behind his hands. Tom glared, but found he couldn't help the slow smile that spread across his face at Bill's insistence.

He stood up and tugged on the offered shirt, surprise covering his features when the door burst open as soon as the hem hit his waist.

Two pairs of wide eyes met another two pairs of eyes on the other side of the door. The two inside held their breath, wanting to check to make sure everything was…in its place, but too afraid to draw attention to the fact that they didn't know if it was.

Gustav was the first to speak.

"What happened in there? We had to get the maintenance crew to open the door."

Bill looked at Tom before he could stop. Shit. Rule one when lying, never look to the other when you aren't sure what to say. It almost always gives away the fact that a lie is needed, and one hadn't been thought of yet.

Tom, however, was less obvious.

"Fuckin' elevator just copped out on us." He was also a very _good_ liar, he knew how to include everything that came into question. "It hit something and I fell against the railing," he rubbed at his back, "banged myself pretty good too."

Bill snorted and Tom had to fight back a flush at his own words.

"Oh," Gustav replied.

Tom and Bill stepped out of the elevator, Bill flashing his signature smile and winking in Tom's direction. Tom just looked away, too embarrassed to react the way he would have normally.

Georg huffed and wrinkled his nose.

"That must've sucked, having to deal with the _smell_ in there the whole time too,"

Bill looked horrified and it was Tom's turn to grin and wink.


End file.
